


The summer before

by Mitzen20011



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitzen20011/pseuds/Mitzen20011
Summary: It has been a month since the accident that took her parents, and Elena can't get her life back on track, but over the summer she meets someone that completely changes her life forever. (Katherine/Elena) Rated M for language and maybe future scenes *Wink* Probably OOC.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The summer before

The summer had just begun but I couldn’t feel the heat, or the playful emotion that seemed to always take over the little town of Mystic Falls. My mind couldn’t feel much at the moment due to what had happened the night before. Flashes of the car driving off the road and feeling the jerk of the seat belt against my chest as the car slammed into the water. I shook my head and curled up in the blankets of my bed, trying to push the thoughts out and sleep, hopefully forever.  
Ever since that day a month ago I have been locked up in my room only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom or any other time I was forced to in an effort to seem normal and okay. But I wasn’t and I’m not. I didn’t even know how I had survived. I had simply been knocked out when the car smashed into the water and then woke up on the shore with no one around. Some of the bigger assholes in town had said that I saved myself and left my parents to die. And maybe they are right but I don’t know because I can’t remember.  
“Elena please try to get out of bed today, I know that Caroline and Bonnie would love to see you. Have a nice day.” Was all I heard my aunt Jenna say from outside my door, before the clacking of heels could be heard going down the stairs and out the door, on her way to her job most likely. But I decided she was right I should probably get out of bed today and try to talk to some of my old friends. Most of them had left me behind already because they didn’t want some depressed girl hanging around them. The only ones who had really stuck around were Bonnie which was to be expected since we had been best friends for years and Caroline, who was more surprising since she seemed like the type to abandon friends for social status. Another one that had stuck around was Matt, my ex-boyfriend who I had broken up with a week after the accident. And he had barely been around since he had been avoiding me because of how he still had feelings for me, but I didn’t feel the same and I never would.  
I rolled over my body to gain momentum and flung my legs over the side of the bed, flinging my torso upward and placing my feet on the ground. I walked my way to the bathroom and took a shower before dressing in some of my typical clothing, a t-shirt and some jeans, and left my bedroom. Moving down the stairs and into the living room I took a seat on the couch and pulled out my phone, calling Bonnie.  
“Hey Bonnie,” I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.  
“Elena, oh my god, hey what’s up? Is everything okay?” Bonnie said, her voice scratching my ears building up my agitation.  
“Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything, Jenna wants me to leave the house today so I thought why not.” Was all I said hoping she’d just let it go.  
“Sure, of course! We can meet up with Caroline at the Mystic Grill.”  
“Okay I’ll see you there at 5.”  
“Kay bye.” I breathed a sigh of relief at being done with social interaction for now. I looked at the time on my phone  
3:47  
So I had a little less than two hours to prepare myself for the onslaught of pity I was about to have to endure. I trudged back up the stairs and into my room grabbing a book off the shelf and sitting at my seat looking out the window to my front yard, observing before finally beginning to read until it was time to leave.

I left my house and walked the short distance to the grill while thinking of how to deter any conversations having to do with the accident or my parents.  
As I entered the door I was immediately jumped by two bodies, having to adjust to the added weight fast so I wouldn’t fall over.  
“Oh my god Elena, hey it’s so good to see you, you look great.” Caroline said as she released me, taking a small step back and looking me up and down, judging my appearance.  
“Yeah it’s nice to see you it has been awhile.” Bonnie said as she let go as well.  
“Um yeah same to both of you as well.” Was all I could think to say but immediately regretted it as an awkward silence took over for a few seconds.  
“Anyways we’ve got a table right over here let’s sit down.” Caroline said in her cheerleader voice, which seemed to always be on. I could just feel that the night was gonna get worse before it got better  
And of course I was right, we spent the whole night with, myself being quiet and dodging any questions about how I might be doing, Caroline talking about what boy she was in love with this week, and Bonnie just going along with whatever Caroline said.

Finally after hours of the torturous activity of socializing we all went our separate ways. I took the long way home in order to waste some time and to enjoy the moon which was shining brightly in the sky with no clouds to block it. I came across a hill with a perfect view of some of the town and the moon that was shining over it. I took a seat and looked over the landscape, seeing all the light posts and stores, seeing some homes lights turn off as people went to bed. I felt a cold wind blow past as I heard the snap of some branches from the woods behind me.  
“Hello,” I said to the dark woods, hoping not to get a response but also in some way hoping the opposite, “if you’ve come to kill me then feel free.” Was all I could say as I turned back around to enjoy the view some more.  
“Well killing you is certainly an option but I’d prefer not to kill someone so beautiful.” A voice from behind me said, a voice that was eerily similar to my own. Despite the situation, I still felt my face heat up at the compliment.  
“Who are you?” I asked as I turned around, to see a figure walk out of the shadowed woods and become enveloped by the light of the moon.  
“I am Katherine, and we are gonna get along great”  
My head started spinning as I only saw me, except not me. My breathing increased as I felt my thoughts go wild.  
“What-how-who-but…” I kept stuttering, unable to get a sentence out.  
“I know it’s a little shocking but can you please calm down before you- Oh shit.” Was the last thing I heard before I felt my head falling backward toward the ground and saw the woman that looked so similar to me seemingly flash toward me catching me before my eyes closed and sleep claimed me.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first story that I've written and actually published so yeah. Hope you enjoyed this little intro, I'll try to update ASAP but I have school so I don't know how fast I'll be able to. All rights go to their respective owners (The CW and L.J. Smith) I do not own these characters or the base story in any way.


End file.
